


pearls that you pulled from the deep

by adamganseys



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Boys In Love, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-The Raven King, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 18:50:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13196364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adamganseys/pseuds/adamganseys
Summary: The minute Adam had walked into the Barns on a Friday night for the first time in a month, finally home for spring break, instead of hugging or kissing Adam, Ronan had shoved a spoonful of pasta in Adam’s mouth.(Or, Ronan tries to be a good boyfriend and ends up cooking way too much food. For the prompt, "You love me, right?")





	pearls that you pulled from the deep

**Author's Note:**

> I got this prompt two months ago and finally finished it. It wasn't supposed to be this long, but I can't write anything shorter than 1k, clearly. I took a more ridiculous route with it than the anon who asked me probably intended, but, I hope you all enjoy regardless. Title is from "I'll Keep You Safe" by Sleeping At Last (a very Pynch song, from Adam's POV, if anyone feels like crying).

“Oh, come on, Parrish. You love me, right?”

“Not at this moment, I don’t.”

“Just one more bite.”

“You’ve gone off the rails, Lynch. You need help.”

“Hey, I made this with my own sweat—“ 

“Gross.”

But finally, Adam relents and lets Ronan feed him a spoonful of the lasagna. On another day, any other day, Adam would’ve relished in the creamy taste, would’ve wanted to devour the entire thing. 

Today, however, he’s pretty sure he will pass out if he eats another bite of anything. 

Buying Ronan those recipe books was clearly an awful, awful mistake.

There isn’t a single empty spot on the kitchen counters and table, besides the place Adam made for himself on the countertop by taking a bowl of fried rice and moving it to the sink. Every inch of them is filled with one delicious looking dish or another, to the point where Adam can’t even count the number. There is no designated cuisine, either; there’s everything from pasta to lo mein to tiramisu.

The minute Adam had walked into the Barns on a Friday night for the first time in a month, finally home for spring break, instead of hugging or kissing Adam, Ronan had shoved a spoonful of pasta in Adam’s mouth. Which wasn’t a terrible way to be greeted, all things considered, but then the spoonfuls kept coming, relentless, of about twelve different dishes. Ronan was in a frenzy, and he seemed so excited about it all that Adam didn’t want to stop him. But even he had limits.

“Okay, that’s it,” Adam says, after he manages to swallow down the bite. “I’m done, Lynch. Seriously.”

“Parrish, there are at least three other things that you haven’t tried. And the soufflé is still being prepared—“ 

Adam lets out a groan. “Ronan, I swear to god, if I eat another bite of food, I will throw up all over your fucking apron.” 

“Come on, man, I worked really hard on this.”

“I’ll eat it tomorrow.”

Ronan looks more offended at that than anything else Adam said thus far. “As _leftovers_? Are you kidding, Parrish? It’s not the same if it isn’t fresh!”

Adam stares at Ronan, incredulous. “Did you really think anyone would be able to eat all of this fresh? This is enough food for a dozen people, for a _week_.”

“Not true,” Ronan insists. “Only half a dozen, at most.”

Adam sighs. “You haven’t even kissed me, you know.” The words come out sounding more forlorn than Adam intended, and Adam cringes inwardly a little at his own neediness.

Ronan’s reaction is visceral; he drops the spoon filled with whatever food he was planning on shoving into Adam’s mouth next, swears loudly and picks it up, drops it into the sink, then finally looks at Adam and says: “What?” 

Adam sheepishly scratches the back of his neck. “Just—come here, would you?”

Ronan comes. He places himself between Adam’s knees, and Adam takes his face in his hands.

“Hi,” Adam says, thumbing his cheekbone.

Ronan kisses him, soft, sweet, once, twice, three times. Adam smiles into the kiss, and wraps his legs around Ronan’s waist.

Their breathing is labored when they pull back. “I really forgot to do that, huh,” Ronan murmurs against Adam’s lips.

“You have terrible priorities.” 

Ronan scoffs. “Keeping you fed is not a bad priority.”

Adam plays with Ronan’s shirt collar, which is nearly covered with Ronan’s orange apron. It’s an extremely ugly apron, and Adam is having a very difficult time understanding why he finds Ronan so attractive in it. That’s a thought he’s taking to his grave, probably. 

“Where did this even come from? You never mentioned anything about using those recipe books in the past month and suddenly you’re out here making every food that’s listed in there in one night.”

Ronan shrugs, trying for nonchalant. “First of all, it took two nights. And I dunno. You said you were hungry.”

Adam stares. “I—what?” 

“On the phone, two days ago. You said you hadn’t eaten much in the past week, so I thought I’d make something nice for you.” Ronan scratched his head. “Guess I got a little carried away. I was waiting for you to come home and didn’t have much to do, so…”

Adam doesn’t even _remember_ mentioning that he hadn’t eaten much lately, though it’s certainly true. The stress of midterms left him forgetting to take care of himself. Leave it to Ronan to compensate for that by doing something utterly ridiculous and wonderful like this. 

Adam exhales. “Oh my god. You’re a moron. I love you.” 

He kisses him, again and again, losing himself in it. When Ronan bites his lip, Adam’s stomach lurches, and he has to break away. 

“God. Wait. I’m getting nauseous.”

“Shit, I wish all my boyfriends would say that to me while we’re making out. Really sets the mood.”

Adam groans, pressing his forehead against Ronan’s. “Shut up. This is your fault. We are so not having sex tonight, unless you have a vomit kink, or something.”

“Gross.” 

“Exactly.” 

Ronan sighs. “Fine, fine. I’ll pack this shit up.”

Adam nearly cries in relief.

“Just try the soufflé, once.” 

“ _Ronan_.”

“Don’t look at me like that! You really do have to eat that fresh out of the oven.”

“I can’t believe you,” Adam says, as Ronan takes out the soufflé from the oven and brings it to Adam. 

Ronan grins at him. “Remember that you love me and want to make me happy.”

“This is incredibly manipulative of you.”

Ronan smirks wider. “How so?” 

“You’ve lowered my defenses by looking—like _that_ ,” – Ronan looks down at his apron in confusion – “and now you’re using my immense and irrational love for you to force me into doing whatever you want.” 

Ronan snorts. “If I could really make you do whatever I wanted, this would not be my first choice, Parrish. Come on, taste this.” 

Adam does, reluctantly.

It’s really good. Unfortunately, the heaviness in his belly makes it impossible to enjoy it.

“Okay, that’s it. _Seriously_.” 

“Yeah, yeah, that’s it. We’ll eat the rest tomorrow, even though it should be a criminal fucking offense to reheat half this shit.” 

“Call Blue, Gansey, and Henry, too,” Adam says. “They’re arriving tomorrow morning and there’s certainly enough food for them to share.”

“If I have to.” 

“You do. And don’t worry,” Adam adds, grinning, “I’ll leave out the part about this actually being a romantic gesture for me.”

Ronan glares at him, and Adam laughs, taking Ronan’s face in his hands again. “This is one of the most idiotic things you’ve ever done, Lynch, and also possibly the sweetest.” 

Ronan rolls his eyes. “Shut up. Just wanted to make sure you didn’t starve to death.” 

“If that was the case, I think a slice of pizza would have sufficed,” Adam replied wryly. 

“You’re such a shit,” Ronan says, smiling despite himself. “God, why did I even miss you so much?” 

“Beats me. The same reason I missed you so much, probably.”

Ronan’s smile gets wider. “Guess we’re both fucking stupid.”

“Guess we are.” 

After more chaste kissing, Adam tells him, “Hey. The food was amazing. Really. Just—I’ll be able to enjoy it more when, you know—“ 

“When you’re not stuffed to bursting?” 

“Precisely.”

“Alright, I know. As long as you liked it.” 

Adam smiles. “I did. Now, come on. Let’s clean this up.”

As they’re putting everything inside for tomorrow, Ronan mutters, “I can’t believe I’m not getting any tonight. That’s the whole reason Opal isn’t here to enjoy all this food with us. Damn, Parrish, all that hard work and no pay off.”

Adam is hungry for Ronan, too, had been looking forward to devouring him all month, and he supposes getting him off wouldn't take too much effort. Still, all the food has made him too full and tired and sleepy. He just wants to go to bed with Ronan's warm body next to him. Adam comes up behind Ronan and wraps his arms around his waist. “I’ll make it up to you tomorrow morning,” Adam says, voice low with intention, lips brushing Ronan’s ear and making him shiver. 

Ronan turns around and pulls Adam into a kiss. “That a promise?”

“Sure,” Adam murmurs. “As long as _you_ promise never to make this much food at once ever again.” 

Ronan grins. “Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on twitter @adamparrush and tumblr @lorelaiglmore. Please leave kudos and/or comments if you liked it! You can also read and reblog this on [tumblr](http://lorelaiglmore.tumblr.com/post/169090146845/alright-i-love-you-or-you-love-me-right-for).


End file.
